Австралопитек афарский
Австралопитек афарский | image file = Lucy Mexico.jpg | image title = Australopithecus afarensis | image descr = Скелет австралопитека Люси, Музей национальной антропологии, Мехико. | regnum = Животные | phylum = Хордовые | subphylum = Позвоночные | classis = Млекопитающие | ordo = Приматы | familia = Гоминиды | subfamilia = Homininae | genus = Австралопитек | species = Австралопитек афарский | latin = | wikispecies = Australopithecus afarensis | commons = Category:Australopithecus afarensis }} Австралопитек афарский ( ) — вымерший вид австралопитека, семейство гоминидов, живший около 4 миллионов лет назад. Почти нет сомнений, что до того, как афарские австралопитеки вымерли 2,5 миллиона лет назад, от них прямо или косвенно произошли другие австралопитецины и род Homo. Местонахождение Австралопитек афарский получил своё имя по находкам в так называемом Северном Афарском треугольнике в Эфиопии. Но останки австралопитека афарского были также обнаружены в Омо (Эфиопия), Лаэтоли (Танзания), Кении. Он также обитал в Гадаре, Среднем Аваше, Баринго. Физические характеристики Австралопитек афарский — самый маленький вид австралопитеков. Он, вероятно имел тёмную кожу и был покрыт волосами. Самцы были больших размеров, чем самки. Рост — 1-1,3 м, масса тела — около 30 кг. Мозг австралопитека афарского не отличается большими объёмами (~380-430 см³, что немного больше, чем у шимпанзе). Поэтому, скорее всего, он не мог ещё управлять речью. Открытие австралопитека афарского, обладавшего небольшим объёмом мозга, и в то же время ходившего на двух ногах, было большим открытием для палеонтологов всего мира. До этого предполагалось, что увеличение объёма мозга у человеческой трибы Hominini является основным адаптивным изменением. При этом, до 1970-х годов, когда были найдены первые останки австралопитека афарского, было широко распространено мнение, что увеличение объёма мозга предшествует переходу к хождению на двух ногах. Связано это было с тем, что самые древние останки представителей трибы Hominini обладали достаточно большим мозгом (например, у KNM-ER 1470, Homo rudolfensis, останки которого были найдены за несколько лет до открытия останков австралопитека афарского, которого назвали Люси, обладал мозгом объёмом ~800 см³). Некоторые антропологи предполагают, что австралопитеки афарские были исключительно двуногими существами, ведущий наземный образ жизни. Однако есть предположения, что эти австралопитеки вели преимущественно древесный образ жизни (подтверждение этому — анатомическое строение рук (они более длинные, чем у человека), ног и плеч, которое позволяло им с лёгкостью хвататься за ветви и лазать по деревьям). Размеры черепа сравнительно невелики, мозговая коробка мала, лоб низкий. Имеется надглазничный валик, нос плоский, челюсти с массивными коренными зубами выступают вперёд, подбородочный выступ отсутствует. Зубная дуга австралопитека афарского несколько напоминает зубной ряд человекообразных обезьян так же, как и большие резцы. В то же время клыки у этого австралопитека крупнее, а подкоренные зубы более примитивные, чем у более поздних гоминид. Отличительными особенностями зубовой дуги афарского австралопитека являются диастрема между резцами и клыками, а также толстый слой эмали на коренных зубах, которые довольно сильно стёрты. Австралопитек из Афара ходил на слегка согнутых ногах, у него были изогнутые кости пальцев рук и ног, а бёдра были похожи на бёдра шимпанзе. Самки имели значительно более близко поставленные бёдра, чем у современных женщин. Афарские австралопитеки в основном занимались сбором растительной пищи, и, возможно, изготовляли орудия из дерева и камня, чтобы отделить мясо от костей животных, убитых хищниками. Скорее всего, они жили семьями, состоящими из главного самца, которому подчинялись несколько самок. Источники * BBC — Dawn of Man (2000) by Robin Mckie| ISBN 0-7894-6262-1 * * Australopithecus afarensis from The Human Origins Program at the Smithsonian Institution * * * Ссылки ;На русском языке * Майкл Кремо, Ричард Томпсон «Запрещённая археология», глава 12 * «Дочка Люси» ходила как человек, а лазила по деревьям и думала как обезьяна * Австралопитек афарский все-таки был прямоходящим ;На английском языке * Asa Issie, Aramis and the origin of Australopithecus * Lucy at the American Museum of Natural History in Manhattan * Lucy at the Institute of Human Origins at Arizona State University * Asfarensis * Becoming Human: Paleoanthropology, Evolution and Human Origins * [http://www9.nationalgeographic.com/ngm/dikikababy/ National Geographic «Dikika baby»] * MNSU * Archaeology Info * Smithsonian Категория:Животные, описанные в 1978 году